


Something to Admire

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [52]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Related, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Nature vs. Nurture, Inspiration, Other, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set after the Cobra Kai Season 3 episodeNature vs. Nurture. Rodney muses..
Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889509
Kudos: 2





	Something to Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Geniuses Josh Heald, Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg own the web series Cobra Kai. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Something to Admire**

As Rodney lay in bed that night, he examined his finger — the exact same one he’d almost lost thanks to a cigar cutter held by the guy whom he’d thought was Tory’s grandfather, but was actually quite strong in the physical sense despite his age.

Deep down, Rodney began to wish he’d never begun harassing Tory Nichols over her rent in the first place, or even offering her that so-called “ultimatum” of he-knew-what. _After all,_ he heard his conscience tell him sternly, _you were her age once too, you know._

And Rodney knew his conscience was right; he had been Tory’s age once.

Then, he began to wonder — had he himself ever been sexually harassed? Had he been given the same kind of “ultimatum” that he had given Tory? _If so,_ Rodney thought, _then Tory must be a braver soul than I was at her age. She had a sense of what I was offering her, and she had the courage to say no. I wish I had that kind of courage to say “no” to something like that when I was 17 or 18 years of age._

But that guy... Rodney had heard about him through the proverbial grapevine. There was that dojo, which Rodney had heard was called “Cobra Kai” or something along those lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
